Favour Me
by ChocoCoatedLemons
Summary: SMUT. This is smut. And yaoi, and MelloxMatt. So yeah - if you hate it, you CAN read it. Just don't bother me with your hate. :D Smut! *Used to be my old account, twistedpearls*


**Author's Note:** The idea arrived in the bathroom, made its way into my Notes on my mobile (which involved me leaping out of the shower with shampoo in my hair to type it), then finally onto my laptop and to you. It's **MxM**, plain and simple. No big plot (as if), no angst (thank God) and lots of smut. In fact, it's **practically all smut**, which is why I decided risking slipping on the bathroom floor was totally worth it. **Basically**, Matt helped Mello with some computer shizz, then asked our favourite mafiaso for a **favour**… Yeah. Very little plot, but who cares? Don't worry I've lost my mind though (again, as if… there's nothing to lose. My mind roams free and happy amongst trees and barbed wire electric fences, playing with kittens and bulls.), it's still **seme Mello**.

**Warnings:** **MelloxMatt, SMUT, YAOI, SMUTTY YAOI**. And a few swears.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the rights; therefore you don't own the right to sue :D

**Dedications:** Raspy-Head and Carly-Chan, who are the epicentre of cool. And Big Chris, who is my home-boy.

Yeah Baby.

* * *

Considering the vitality of the Kira Case, software fucking up was not what Mello wanted. Fortunately, a software-wise geek was the next best thing to a fully functioning computer, and Mello had one of those. He smiled as Matt had typed furiously before sitting back with a satisfied nod, lit smoke in hand.

"Thanks." Mello smiled, opening the window closest to Matt.

"No problem. Although…" Here Matt paused and smirked slowly, a lazy, easy grin that wandered nonchalantly over his lips.

"What?" Mello frowned impatiently, hooking a loose strand of hair with a slender finger and pulling it into place behind his ear. Matt dragged hard on his cigarette, casually stepping closer to the blond, who automatically moved away backwards from the smoke. Rolling his eyes and stubbing out the cigarette on the window ledge, Matt continued.

"Well…" A brief pause, considering whether to continue. "I've fucked a few girls. More than a few. And I've fucked a few guys, maybe a dozen more than a few. But… I've never been fucked…So… Do me a favour?" A quick flick of the wrist and the cigarette corpse is flying out the window, hopefully to land in the window of a non-smoker, just to confuse them. Mello shook his head with disbelief, a quick smirk raising his eyebrows.

"Are you really so blatant Matt? I don't come that easy." Scooping up a stray plate (or five) from next to Matt's consoles, he walked off to the kitchen laughing.

Pouring washing-up liquid into the bowl generously (the dishwasher just wasn't as endearing as bubble-coated sleeves and the possibility of rubber gloves with feathers on), Mello was not impressed by the hands that rested on his hips, just too close to his ass, before sliding round and pulling him back against the gamer.

"Matt, my hands are not soapy yet. I can still smack you." Mello warned as he whirled around, maybe two inches from Matt's grin. He laughed.

"I look forward to it Mell." Rolling his eyes, Mello hit Matt's chest hard with the bottle before pushing him away and stalking swiftly towards his bedroom door. Only a full, headlong sprint could have let anyone else into the room before the door was shut, locked, bolted and security triggered.

This turned out to be exactly what Matt had done, Mello reflected as he was pushed straight onto his bed by Matt's momentum. Landing with the shorter boy on top, he groaned and glared up at him.

"What the Hell was that? God, you have issues." Matt looked down, slightly surprised to see Mello actually where he had wanted him. Then he smiled broadly and moved so he was fully astride the petulant blond.

"Oh come on Mell… You know you'll fuck anything with space to accommodate." He said hotly, expression changing to one of pure lust (plus a drop of humour), and Mello realised with a little jolt how attractive Matt actually was.

So you can understand why he didn't argue (much) when Matt kissed him hard. Why he only closed his eyes and kissed back, running his tongue along Matt's bottom lip like a brand. Matt responded with a sharp intake of air, during which Mello's tongue darted into his mouth to awaken his own like some kind of demon. Matt could feel it tugging at him in an unknown place between his hips, and he blushed slightly at the idea that he might get turned on so quickly.

Mello's knowing grin as he broke for air and flipped Matt onto his back didn't help. Mello was just too hot, too Goddamn _sexy_ for his own good. So it wasn't wrong that he wanted him, Matt reasoned as his boss (technically) leant down to claim his mouth again, as if he'd only really been teasing before anyways, and slid one hand rapidly down Matt's chest, sliding his shirt up just as fast. It wasn't at all wrong that he helped Mello tug his stripes up over his head and off, feeling weirdly exposed even though they'd seen each other in less millions of times.

The blond had already started working on his hard, pink-brown nipple before Matt had the time to think '_He's not gonna, you only do that to girls…_'

It wasn't awkward, though, because Mello seemed to have a way of making you feel that whatever he did, it was right. Or at least, so wrong that it was good, which sort of _became_ right.

Matt surprised both of them by moaning quietly into Mello's mouth, suddenly needing to wrap an arm around his best friend and pull him tight against his chest, where Mello's hand was pushed out of the way, and so compromised by curving round to his back and sliding down to the red-head's ass. '_It was here that things really got hot'_, Mello remembered later on. His hand slipped down over Matt's jean-clad ass on its own agenda, reaching around his thigh and to his crotch. Matt's heart sped up quickly as deft fingers undid his belt and jeans, and they were pushed down along with his Princess Peach boxers (no surprise to Mello). It was the first time he'd ever been touched first, been so… submissive. Yeah, he'd made the first move ('_and second and third_'), but it was kinda clear now that Mello would do as he pleased, and get what he wanted no matter what.

He'd thought Mello would be a little rough when he touched him. So he was surprised when Mello wrapped his cool fingers carefully around Matt's length and started moving his hand slowly, treating Matt more like someone important than his usual fuck-toys ('_fuck-boys'_). The difference between reality and imagination was a pleasant shock, and Matt moaned lowly, pressing up slowly into Mello's expert hand, which sped up enticingly. A good two minutes passed, with Matt being teased into mindless thrusting, when Mello suddenly pulled away with a smirk.

It took a few seconds for Matt to realise Mello wasn't leaving, having brought Matt to the brink of Orgasm Falls (like Niagara Falls, but _much_ more fun), but simply unzipping his tight black vest and throwing it off, pausing before undoing his belt and pulling on the laces over his crotch. Matt blushed furiously and kicked his socks and jeans off properly while trying not to stare as Mello slid his pants down and threw them on top of his discarded vest. The blond's nudity was, however, undeniably tantalising, and Matt glanced up, instantly struck by the perfect, unblemished skin covering delicate bone and slim, but incredibly strong, muscles, marked only by the occasional freckle. And God, he looked like you could snap him with an under-door draught, although Matt knew he ate. His gaze travelled down before he had time to breathe, and he widened his eyes perceptibly as he took in the sheer size of Mello's sex. '_Give him a camera and he could make a thousand men come'_, Matt thought, before remembering that Mello had already done that for a dare as a teenager on a frequented porno site.

Mello blushed slightly and looked away from Matt as he grabbed a bottle from his bedside table. Matt blinked and wiggled up the bed quickly, propping himself up on two of Mello's huge pillows, legs apart. The blond, having controlled his blush, poured some of the slippery lubricant on his right hand fingers and slid in next to Matt.

The finger that first entered the gamer was hesitant, and a little cold. Matt closed his eyes and tried to relax as Mello paused, then started moving his finger slowly, searching for Matt's sweet spot in the constricting heat. He only found it when Matt nodded reassuringly for him to continue, and he pressed a second lube-coated finger inside him. Matt gasped quietly and shut his eyes tighter, his expression only changing when Mello brushed off a place no-one had ever awoken before. Matt looked up, his expression a mix of shock, pleasure and pain as Mello started aiming squarely at that spot, hitting it nine times out of ten. His moans, when they started, were louder than before, less embarrassed and more uncontrollable. Matt moaned especially loudly when Mello used a third finger for the first time, and said the blonds' name out loud for the first time since their kiss.

"_Mello_..."

Mello suddenly felt the need to fuck something, _someone_, as hard as he could in the next thirty seconds. He forced himself to wait as he kept moving his fingers, scissoring periodically and picked up the lube bottle again with his left hand, pouring a large amount straight onto his diamond-hard erection, which he then slicked over the length of it.

"Matty… I need you." He didn't mean it to come out the way it did, some kind of demanding order, but he saw that Matt either didn't mind, or thoroughly enjoyed the idea. Matt nodded quickly, panting, and spread his long legs as wide as he could while Mello gently pulled his hand back and wiped his fingers on a tissue. He smiled back as he slid into place between Matt's thighs quickly, and positioned himself carefully.

"You sure?" He remembered asking seconds before he pressed in, Matt's heat overwhelmed him and he moaned out loud, head pressed against Matt's shoulder, fighting the instinct to move. Matt gasped and cried out briefly when Mello entered him, biting his lip and finding Mello's hand with his own, not caring in that moment how very girly that was. Mello's fingers squeezed his quickly, and Matt fought to breathe deep and try to relax, 'cause being all tense wouldn't help him. Seconds, then minutes passed, each only counted by the steady decline of the pain which had centred between Matt's legs.

Mello kissed his house-mate's neck as he started moving his hips slowly, one hand on Matt's hip and the other arm around his shoulders. Matt stayed fairly quiet at first, then started breathing harder as Mello increased his speed, holding the red-head in place while instinct took over and he felt the need to just orgasm inside another human.

Mello was already thrusting fast when he struck straight off Matt's prostate in a lucky angle readjustment. The ensuing moan was practically a scream, and when Mello next started thrusting, aiming to please, Matt began pressing up against Mello desperately, having lost all inhibitations in an animal need to _fuck_.

It wasn't planned, the point of orgasm. It was, quite simply, Mello hitting extra hard off Matt's prostate and rubbing against his sex that set Matt off, letting him finally, explosively orgasm, which meant that the contractions around Mello's erection forced him to pin Matt down and release all he could into his best friend.

Mello pressed his forehead against Matt's heaving chest and looked up at him, grinning tiredly. "Well… Wow." He said between ragged breaths a few minutes later. Matt smiled, looking exhausted.

"I'm glad… Pulling out at all?" Mello laughed and did so gently, still wincing when Matt gasped with the pain. Grabbing another handful of tissues, he passed half to Matt, who twitched his nose self-consciously and quickly wiped most of his and Mello's semen off himself, while Mello did the same (with much less embarrassment).

Fifteen minutes later, and they had minty clean teeth and (relatively) clean bodies, and… Okay, not very clean minds, but that can't be helped with young men.

"I _loved_ the boxers Matt."

"Shut up."

"No seriously, where did you get them? The little girl's section?"

"Yeah, well you can talk, Miss I-Wear-Girl's-Underwear-Or-I-Wear-Nothing."

"… _Miss?_"

"… Bugger."

* * *

_I… Enjoyed writing this._

_You may not have enjoyed reading it, but thank you for taking the time to do so anyway._

_:D_

_You're all awesomesauce._

_Review if you liked it pretty please…_

_TwistedPearls_


End file.
